Johnny's reason
by Kigofan24
Summary: Ever wonder why johnny protects susan find out here warning incest don't like don't read. rated T just in case
1. Family love

Bling Bling Island 8:45

"Sir, we believe we know how to get Susan Test to go on a date with you" Bling Bling's head henchman said while walking down the hallway on his bosses left. "No more weapons! Johnny always stops me!" he yelled throwing his fist into the air. "Well sir, we've been thinking about that, you see we thought that if Johnny Test was dead he couldn't stop you," another henchman said coming up on Bling Bling's right. Bling Bling stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his henchmen with an evil smile. "This has to be the greatest idea you have ever brought me. We will not rest until we have created a weapon that is capable of destroying that meddling Johnny Test!" he cried raising his fist and shaking it at the ceiling.

Meanwhile at the Test house….

"Johnny, can you come in here," Susan yelled out the lab door and into Johnny's room. His heart sped up like it did every time she called his name or spoke to him. His stomach twisted into a knot as he stepped through the doorway and laid eyes on his sister with a star barrette in her hair. Yes he, Johnny Test, was in love with his sister Susan Test. He took a deep breath in through his nose to calm his shaking nerves and to get a smell of her amazing perfume. He couldn't help but stare as he walked up behind her and admired her silently. His eyes roamed from the top of her star shaped hair pen to the straight red mane that fell to the small of her back to her square glasses that he thought shaped her face perfectly. He walked up behind her back and tapped her on the shoulder making her turn around with a smile.

"Oh hey, Johnny, we just needed you to settle a dispute for me and Mary," she said "Ok then what is it?" Johnny asked feeling his heart beat speed up and his palms start to sweat. "We were just wondering what your reason behind defeating Eugene. I say it's because you like to beat him because you're competitive, Mary says it's because we give you something in return. Could you please tell us who is right?" Susan said while cleaning a smudge off her glasses. "You're both wrong, it's because I love you," he said while walking back toward the door of the lab and walked out. 'If only you knew how much of that is true,' he thought as he crossed the thresh hold into his room.

A/N Yea I've decided to re write this story. Same basic idea different words. I think it's better but let me know.


	2. Protective

"what did he say?" Susan said with a dazed expression

"don't get your hopes up. He meant as a sister" Mary said she knew how her sister felt about their little brother.

Suddenly they heard the front door open and some kid talking to their dad. "he's upstairs" "thanks"

They heard the kid coming upstairs " bumper what are you doing here?" Johnny said " I'm here for revenge" Bumper growled

Susan hated that kid for always picking on their brother. They heard them talk some more and then they heard a crash.

They ran out to see Johnny standing over Bumper and Bumper had a black eye. "what happened?" Mary asked " I just called you two nerds." Bumper said Johnny's shin connected with his side. " stop saying that!" Johnny shouted Dukey was trying to drag him away but he stayed put. " all right psycho!" Bumper shouted Johnny picked him up by his collar and drug him to the stairs "leave now" Johnny growled Bumper jumped up and ran down the stairs and out the doors. Johnny turned to his sisters " can I ask you something" he said "sure" the sisters said in unison " well I need help. I want this girl to like me but she's older and smarter and she doesn't seem to feel the same way." Johnny said a hint of sadness in his voice. Susan felt her heart sink but she wasn't going to be cruel to him or the girl so she said " you can't know she doesn't feel the same way until you ask" "thanks" was the reply then he did something bold he kissed her cheek and left.


	3. Kidnapping

Both of the Test girls were standing in a daze as Johnny left. Susan lifted her hand up to her cheek and smiled Mary noticed this and shook her head _'Johnny can't you see what your doing to her?'_ she thought

Meanwhile

Johnny and Dukey was in Johnny's room "why did I have to kiss her?" "You what!" Dukey screamed

"I kissed her I was a freaking idiot and kissed her!" Johnny yelled back "okay like where did you kiss her?" Dukey asked grabbing Johnny by his shoulders "on the cheek I'm not a complete idiot." Dukey let out a relieved sigh "dude don't do that you scared me." He said as he landed in the beanbag.

Suddenly an explosion shook the house and Johnny heard Susan screaming "Johnny help! Someone's breaking into the lab!" Johnny took off in a dead run to get to the lab in time to see a giant robot lift Mary into the body of it. "Susan! Susan!" Johnny called through the dust he heard coughing he ran towards it "Susan!" Johnny screamed as he saw his sister bending over with one hand on her knee and one covering her mouth "Susan are you okay?" Johnny asked putting a hand on her back "yea I'm fine." She said waving away his worried look. Johnny led her out of the lab and down to the kitchen he handed her a glass of water "who would want to kidnap Mary?" Johnny asked aloud "I mean if it was you we could easily say it was Bling Bling but come on Mary?" Johnny continued wondering aloud "I don't know Johnny all I know is that I'm scared I mean we've made a lot of enemies over the years." Susan said after downing half the glass of water Johnny had given her. Johnny wrapped an arm around his older sister "it's all right we're going to get her back if it's the last thing I do." Johnny said trying to comfort her "promise?" Susan asked after drinking the rest of the water "I promise" He said his eyes determined.


End file.
